giro de 180 por ¿alice?
by perl rose swan
Summary: que pasaria si por un deseo tuvieramos una alice emo,un jasper feliz, una rosalie pacifista, un emmet inteligente, un edward alegre, una bella rebelde, una esme materialista, una carlisle desprocupado,y todo por un capricho buena historia léanla por favor
1. prefacio

Deseo

Hola se que pensaran los que me conocen primero lee, luego publica historia y no las termina y¿ va a publicar?. Bueno lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo y pues hoy la quiero publicar y espero que sea aceptada, por favor y les dejo el primer cap y prefacio.

Ya saben los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer y la historia es mia, solo juego con ellos.

Prefacio

Nadien sabe lo que hace o piensa en este caso, y lo desea hasta que se da cuenta de su error o no?

Harta de todo lo que habia en su casa por su mania, la pequeña duende transformo la casa al cambiar ellos?

La mansion cullen esta al reves con 8 humanos en vez de vampiros?

Una alice, emo; un jasper, alegre y feliz; una rosalie, conformista y pacifista; un emmet, listo; un edward, feliz y ¿ princesita?; una bella, rebelde ósea caos y popular; una esme, materialista; un carlisle, despreocupado; y cargo de todos una niña y un lobo?

Todo lo que puede pasar por una imaginación, puede cambiar completamente a tu familia y tu vida, pero hay solución, para el problema o no tan problema…

Hola, como estan? Espero que bien bueno este es el puro prefacio sono muy comedia, tengo una mejor historia dentro, y no crean lo de edward princesita, no lo es, aunque veran por que bueno espero y les guto por favor review y comentarios los espero besos y ahorita les subo el SIG cap


	2. deseo

_Hola no me han dejado ningun review leanme por fa a mi nunca me ha gustado exigir pero bueno soy flexible pero si se me bajan los animos por favor comenten y agréguenme en mi primra historia muchas alertas tuve en un solo capi, por fa diganme si les gusta para continuarlo o para borrarla, les agradecería mucho bueno besos y hasta pronto _

_Recuerden los personajes no son mios son de stephanie meyer que la admrio y la trama si es mia, yo no hago este tipo de historias las hago serias pero pues se me antojo_

_Aquí les va el cap espero le guste como lo prometi_

**Deseo**

**Alice pov**

**Ahhhhhh ya estoy harta, soy muy feliz con mi familia pero ya no soporto las niñerías de emmet y la negación de bella, mi hermosa hermanita, por las compras; aa esos dos son iguales como no fueron hermanos de verdad, son iguales aunque una es mas madura que el otro.**

**Y luego esta edward que defiende a su esposa a toda costa; nessie y jacob, que aunque les he enseñado la importancia de las compras, no la ha aprenden. Rosalie que si me entiende, pero bueno no le gusta meterse, ash tan orgullosa; esme, tan buena pero tan consentidora; carlisle a bueno el no se mete; y mi querido, adorado, amado, preciado novio-esposo, mi jazzy, el tan lindo si me entiende y me comprende**

**Y me apoya.**

**Y aquí peleando emmet y bella por niñerías**

**-no fueron todos ustedes…-reclamaba emmet a todos**

**Como desearía que emmet usara su cerebro y bella no fuera tan terca, y todos fueran diferentes **

**Me levante del sillon enojada, ya que, se había arruinado mi tarde de compras y fui al despacho de carlisle, por la vision que tuve el me estaba llamando para que viera su nueva investigación**

**-alice, adelante-murmuro carlisle cuando aun estaba en las escaleras**

**-que pasa papa?- pregunte**

**-mira, les quería mostrar a todos el libro que me encontré**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-este, veras alice, ocupo bajar abajo y la que sabe mas como expresarse eres tu**

**Por fin, alguien me entiende**

**-sii , claro yo te ayudo- respondí con mi animo de siempre**

**-gracias pequeña**

**- de nada , ¿pero de que trata?**

**-ha es que les queria comentar que en el mundo hay mas seres como nosotros**

**-como que seres?- pregunte interesada**

**-ven alice, te lo explicare abajo con los demas**

**Cuando bajamos a la sala, todos estaban hablando a la vez**

**-CALLENSE-todos me miraron a ver cuando grite- AL COMEDOR AHORA!**

**Todos se fueron sin rechistar al comedor, y todos se sentara en sus puestos, en la gran e imponente mesa, carlisle a la cabeza, esme al lado izquierdo, enseguida rosalie, emmety ya jacob (si ya se sienta en la mesa) en la otra cabecera jasper, al lado derecho de carlsile edward, bella, nessie y después yo.**

**Carlisle pov**

Todos no sentamos y acomodamos y se notaba la tensión en el aire

-no se preocupen, no es nada grave como lo ha hecho ver alice- se oyó como todos soltaron el aire de golpe que tenían contenido

-bueno, como muchos ya sabrán he estado investigando desde que nació nessie, h estado investigando las especies en el mundo, y he descubierto que hay una pocas especies sobrenaturales mas en el mundo humano, como ya sabrán hay vampiros, semi-vampiros, hombres lobo, licántropos…

-entonces también hay hadas y existe santa ¿verdad carlsile?- pregunto emmet 

-no emmet, no hay hadas, ni santa

-huh que fiasco- dijo emmet, cuando roe le pego

-gracias- ella solo me respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza

-bueno lo que si hay son almas en pena, brujos, hechiceros, pero hadas no-r4espondi cuando emmet iba a replicar

-que bien carlisle, pero ¿eso era todo?-pregunto rosalie

-si y que no viven aquí, bueno en el mundo si pero se apartan de humanos-respondi feliz y con una sonrisa

-bueno, que interesante pero tengo cosa que hacer asi que hasta pronto-termino feliz rosalie, alegandose de mi brillante, de ahí nadien me puso atención me ignoraron

No es justo, me regresare al despacho

**Alice pov **

A nadien le interso lo que dijo mi papa, pero es que a pues ya sabiamos, lastima que no hay hadas, jum

**Bella pov**

No se por que sentia que me observaban pero yo no veia nada, seran alucinaciones mias; estaba sentada en el sofa de dos junto con edward, mientras que jasper y emmet estaban jugando play station 3 (nota: es el juego de nintendo) y alice y rosalie estaban arriba y carlisle en el despacho

En eso salio esme

-carlisle amor, ayúdame vamos, bells y emm

-mande esme- respondimos al unísono cuando emmet dejo el mando del juego y yo me pare

-me pueden acompañar, tu ayudas a carlisle emm y pues bella me acompañas

-claro esme- respondimos igual, aa parecemos hermanos

Salimos por la puerta no sin antes yo darle un beso a edward, pero me senti extraña

**Jasper pov**

Seguimos jugando play edward y yo, cuando bajan róale y alice y mi pequeña esposa alterada

-hum, no es justo con esme si va de compras y conmigo no

-alice, es que tu la presionas- respondio rose

-ah ya estoy harta de las actitudes de todos, emmet idiota, bella terca, rosalie busca pleitos, edward tan sobreprotector, jasper tan atento pero tan triste, aunque asi lo amo; y pues yo… no me hacen caso

-tu que alice-contesto rose- una duende hiperactiva que quiere que todos hagan su voluntad loca por las compras y mandar EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!-termino gritandole rosa

-ES QUE NO ME COMPREDEN

-NO ENANA, ESQUE YA HASTASTE

-NO ME DIGAS ENANA

-bueno ya le paran las dos-intervine yo antes de que se maten o se golpen 

-A COMO QUISIERA QUE TODOS FUERAN DIFERENTES, QUE USTEDES 7 ME ENTENDIERAN -

-segura querida

-SI

-bueno hola me presento, yo soy Ariana y soy hechicera aprendiz

-QUE 

TERCERA PERSONA POV

Ya había visto que los cuatro habían salido a si que era el tiempo de hacer su aparición

Oyó cuando se pelearon y la hechicera apareció de la nada

-bueno, hola me presento, yo soy Ariana y soy hechicera aprendiz

-QUE-gritaron los cullen al unísono

-bueno te estado observando, bueno a todos, y me he dado cuenta de tu deseo y como me tengo que graduar ese será mi trabajo de presentacion

-entonces… queires decir… que

-si querida, cumpli tu deseo, pero no surtira efecto en ustede sino en los que no saben, hsta en unas horas mas a ustedes

_**Alice pov**_

**-entonces surtirá efecto en **

**-si querida alice, en las personas que solo deseaste el cambio**

**-y mi hija y el perro- pregunto dudoso edward**

**-no que yo sepa, ellos no por que alice no lo decidió para ellos**

**-entonces si a…**

_**Edward pov**_

**-entoncess si a…- pregunto temerosa y asustada alice y como si lo hbieran invocado**

_**Bella pov**_

**Llegamos a port angeles y estacionamos en el centro comercial**

**Esme mando a emm y papa a recoger el comedor de jardín, mientras nosotros íbamos a la sección de jardinería, me empecé a sentir extraña pero pues no le di importancia soy vampira, nos reunimos con los chicos cuando siento que una luz me sega, siente que no hay tiempo y los mismo les paso a los demas, cuando vuelvo senti ganas de…**

_**Edwrad pov**_

_**Y como si los hubieran invocado, se hoyo como habrían la cerradura de la puerta principal**_

_**En eso volteamos los cuatro a ver quienes eran y solo eran Jacob y nessie**_

_**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito mi hija-QUE LES PASA**_

_**-AHHH- grito Jacob-SON FANTASMAS AYUDAME CUBREME**_

_**-NO SOY FANTASMA-grito Alice**_

_**-entonces por que te ves así?-cuestiono Jacob**_

_**-haci como?**_

_**-como gasparin- se empezo a reir jacob **_

_**-hey, dejala perro- intervino jasper**_

_**-jajajajaja jasperin - se empezo a reir jacob**_

_**-jake- le reprendio nessie tratando de sofocar la risa **_

_**En eso se oyó que un auto llegaban, si no me equivoco por que no puedo oir bien, y apareció Ariana **_

_**-ahh no, arruinaran mi plan, disparaître,- musito y todos nos volvimos fantasmas, incluidos jake y nessie,**_

_**En eso habrieron la puerta de la entrda se oian murmullos y los pasos cuando subian las escaleras**_

_**-a para que te preocupas hijo, ganaras eres el mejor**_

_**-si lo se papá, estoy preparado pero pues ya sabes los nervios**_

_**-no te preocupes- le dio una palmadita para subir rápidamente**_

_**Todos estaban tensos y en eso apareció Carlisle pero tenia algo diferente, que los 6 trataron de notar**_

_**-ellos cambiaron de todo, si funciono el hechizo me graduare- empezó a festejar Ariana, cuando 6 pares de ojos enojados la miraron- que mal que estén Haci- empezó con falsa lamentación**_

_**-bueno explícate que va a pasar- demando rosalie**_

_**-bueno han cambiado emocionalmente y físicamente, verán ellos no los ven por que ustedes son los que prácticamente vieron el hechizo y ustedes entraron por error, vana cambiar solo van a preseciar el primer cambio de todo ustedes y después se complementara el hechizo**_

_**-ellos no nos ve?-pregunto Jacob**_

_**-no, no los ven, nadie recordara excepción de ustedes dos y entre ustedes 6 buscaran la forma de arreglarlo cuando lo sientan si es que hay arreglo**_

_**-!¿cómo que si tiene arreglo?¡- exclamo alice**_

_**-que, soy aprendiz me dieron el hechizo pero no como revertirlo**_

_**-ah noooo**_

_**En eso se empezaron a oír mas voces que subían por la escalera**_

_**-siempre es lo mismo- dijo una voz de mujer**_

_**-si lo se- respondió otra voz de mujer**_

_**-es que no hay posibilidades de que no vuelva a ocurrir**_

_**-ya lo se compórtate**_

_**-si nos comportamos**_

_**-hey -dijo el hombre, quien supusieron eran emmet**_

_**-es que como pudiste casi explotar el coche**_

_**-ah ya k escándalo por eso**_

_**-es que a como se hubiera visto incendiado, en medio de todo el mall-se preguntico**_

_**-es que como lo quemaste-volvió a exclamar la mujer**_

_**-facil, se abre el tanque y se lanza el cerillo**_

_**-ahhh, que voy a hacer**_

_**Todos los supuestos "fantasmas" se vieron y contestaron al unisono "emmet fue"**_

_**-esperen-murmuro la hechicera**_

_**Salio el gran emmet a flote con lentes, bien arreglado e impecable, después, salio a la sala esme tan arreglada e impecable **_

_**-hijo, apúrate por favor, tu si razonas cámbiate cariño**_

_**-si mamá**_

_**Todos se quedaron con una 0 en la boca entonce pensaron que…**_

_**En eso s se ve un pelo café y sale una chica baja con el pelo café suelto, alisado y ondulado , muy bonita mejor dicho hermosa pero con aspecto rebelde pero a su forma impecable y arreglada, pero demasiado rebelde **_

_**-y tu apúrate que se nos hace tarde**_

_**-si claro me cambiare mamita querida para tu espectacular cena**_

_**-Isabella, apúrate que no me tienes tan contenta con lo del carro en el mall, que pensaran de mi o de ti cariño, eres el orgullo de la familia**_


	3. cambios

_Hola bueno ya que solucione la duda de miradas-oscuras, le quiero agradecer mucho por su opinión y si las coincidencias existen y bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia _

_Ya saben los personajes son de stephanie meyer que la admiro mucho y la historia pues si es mía_

_Y pues por favor dejen review me animan yo no exigo les pido por favor si en verdad les gusta_

_En el capitulo anterior_

_**En eso se ve un pelo café y sale una chica baja con el pelo café suelto, alisado y ondulado , muy bonita mejor dicho hermosa pero con aspecto rebelde pero a su forma impecable y arreglada, pero demasiado rebelde **_

_**-y tu apúrate que se nos hace tarde**_

_**-si claro me cambiare mamita querida para tu espectacular cena**_

_**-Isabella, apúrate que no me tienes tan contenta con lo del carro en el mall, que pensaran de mi o de ti cariño, eres el orgullo de la familia**_

Capitulo 2 hechizo y cambios 

Edward pov

-si ya lo se mamita, este esto y el otro

-Isabella

-si lo se, por que soy la mejor

-muy bien, que bueno quel o ves y ahora a cambiarte

-esta bien

-y rápido y no quiero que hagas otra de tus cosas

-no lo prometo- grito subiendo por la escalera

Cuando paso a un lado de nosotros nessie pronuncio "mama" y mi bella volteo rápido pero luego subió como si nada hubiera pasado, mientra esme tambien subio a su cuarto

-wow, esa es bella- pregunto el chucho

-si, que cambio- aseguro jasper

-yo la queria diferente pero se ve bien si 

-mi mami

-mi bella

En eso nos empezamos a notar

- a ver rápido que el hechizo de invisibilidad se va a desaparecer y ocupo mandarlos, rapido 

- adonde?-pregunto jasper

-a sus casas, lo ocupo acabar -_para pasar el examen y poder ser bruja, pensó ariana_

En eso todos le lanzamos dagas con los ojos

-Bueno ya listos- continuo mas nerviosa

-comme un sort interdit dit être mis fin à une période de sorcière de l´ être-y cuando termino de decirlo todo se puso blanco.(NOTA: ESTA EN FRANCES Y SIGNIFICA _COMO UN HECHIZO PROHIBIDO ES PARA UNA BRUJA SER TERMINAR EL CONJURO PARA ASI SER_ y como batalle yo para los acentos)

Y en eso todo se volvió blanco

BELLA POV

Empecé a sentir ganas de golpear al estupido que me empujo que se cree

-fíjate por donde caminas-me grito después de haberme empujado

-fíjate tu

-niñita- y se fue ignorándome , a pero nadie le hace eso a Isabella cullen, no

-ven hermana- me ayudo el oso de emmet

-pero va a ver-murmure mirando en la dirección del auto

-Isabella, bella ven acá amor- me empezó a llamar esme

-me las va a pagar, pero pobre no se merece esto tan solo miralo, a que lindo como es y que wow como luce se va tan bien, pero bueno no es mi culpa que tenga a ese idiota como dueño, pobre mercedes e- guard tan bonito, le jale la palanca de gasolina sin que nadie me viera y pues le avente el cerillo y pass magia, pobre carro se esta quemando 

-Isabella- me grito mi mama

Pero la ignore, me reto el tipo quien se cree, y hablando del muñequito venia saliendo hablando por el celular, ah su cara , como esta viendo su carro

-mi mercedes, mi bebe MI BEBE-empezó a correr y llegar al lado de su bebe}

-- me empecé a reír en su cara-jajajajajajajajajajaja-pobre idiota 

-TU-me señalo con su dedo

-¿yo?¿Qué?-exclame confundida

-TU FUISTE, NO TE HAGAS-me siguió apuntado con el dedo

-uno, no te enseñaron a no apuntar con el dedo; dos, no se de que hablas y tres y si estas tan enojado con tu mala suerte para que tu coche se haya quemado no me eches a mi la culpa muñequito

-ah, llamare a mi abogado, niñita

-haz lo que quieras

Mi hermano y mis papas se apresuraron a llegar a donde yo estaba 

30 min. Después

-la explosión no fue provocada, se dejo abierto el tanque de gasolina- nos anuncio el abogado

-ven, se los dije pero nunca me creen

-estoy seguro que fuiste tu- me siguio acusando

-ash ya te dijeron que no, uno comete un error y lo acusan 

-yo se que si

-mira muñequito si em sigues acusando en vez de llevarme a mi te llevaran a ti o no licenciado

-es cierto Alex, déjala ya, no hizo nada

Ellos se alejaron y mi mamá me arrastro hasta el coche 

-Isabella de la que te salvaste- me recrimino mama

-belly, ¿fuiste tu verdad?-me pregunto emmet

-quien es lo bastante astuto para eso

Y así los dos sonreímos, si esto de quemar coches era mi afición

ALICE POV

-comme un sort interdit dit être mis fin à une période de sorcière de l´ être- ydepsues de eso todo se volvio blanco y supongo que les paso lo mismo a los demas

Y de repente mi vida paso como en una película, cuando encontré a jazz en la cafetería, cuando llegamos a los cullen, las compras, Carlisle y esme como no acogieron, emmet, rose y Edward, cuando conoci a bella, todo lo que pasamos juntas, james, cuando fuimos a Volterra, victoria, la boda, el nacimiento de nessie , la lucha, el viaje de jazz y yo, la vida feliz que llevábamos, los caprichos de bella por ir de compras, las locuras de emmet, el perro, vi toda mi vida, de la que me acuerdo, pasar como película frente a mi y me di cuenta de algo, nuestra vida si era feliz, tal vez algo me pasaba a mi y ahora por culpa de mi deseo todo se esfumo, poco a poco, todo fue desapareciendo, me di cuenta que fu un error esto y una lagrima cayo rodó por mi mejilla antes de caer al abismo negro y quedar en el vació oscuro.

Jasper pov

Cuando Ariana dijo esas palabras, sentí que empezaba a caer en el vacío y conforme pasaba empecé a ver toda mi vida, cuando me fui a la guerra, María, las luchas y guerras con los neófitos, cuando conocí a alice y a los Cullen, todo lo que pasamos junto con esme, Carlisle, Edward ,emmet, rosalie, cuando llego bella, cuando apareció james, cuando la ataque, cuando volvieron, Jacob, su boda, cuando nació rennesme, la lucha con lo Volturies, los momentos felices con mi Alice y con la familia y me di cuenta que para recuperar la vida que teníamos va a ser difícil y caí en la inconciencia 

Emmet pov

Después de sentir esa rarez, vi como un tipo tiraba a mi hermanita y esta le incendio el coche wow y con el abogado del muñequito como lo apodo mi hermana, no se demostró su culpabilidad, pero nosotros sabiamos que si era culpable,

Estacionamos en la casa y entre hablando con papa, pero el se fue a su despacho, mientra, mama estaba regañando a mi hermana mientras esta subía a la sala

-siempre es lo mismo- dijo mamá

-si lo se- respondió enfadada mi hermana

-es que no hay posibilidades de que no vuelva a ocurrir- se lamentaba mi mamá

-ya lo se compórtate- siguió mi mama

-si nos comportamos- repitió mi hermana en ¿plural?

-hey -me queje, yo no hice nada

-es que como pudiste casi explotar el coche-repitió mamá

-ah ya que escándalo por eso- siguió mi hermana mientras subíamos

-es que a como se hubiera visto incendiado, en medio de todo el mall- exclame emocionado

-es que como lo quemaste- reprendió mi mamá

-fácil, se abre el tanque y se lanza el cerillo- murmure para mi, pero mama si me escucho

-ah, que voy a hacer- se quejo

Ya que subimos a la sala, mamá me mando a cambiarme para la cena, me gusta lo formal pero aunque puede ser los mejores promedios, soy jugador principal de football americano; cuando iba subiendo al tercer piso, sentí en las escaleras como que murmuraban y me veían, así que mejor subí sin hacerle mucho caso

ROSALIE POV

Cuando la niña esta, termino de decir sus ilusas palabras, senti que me movia y todo se volvio ¿negro? Y empeze a ver una película, la pelicula de mi vida; desde donde me transformaron, las primeras decadas siendo una cullen con edward, esme y carlisle, cuando encontre a emmet a punto de morir y lo salve y depserto y fui su angel, cuando nos casamos, donde nos encontro el duendecillo con jasper, todo lo que vivimos juntos, cuando llego bella a nuestras vidas, como la trate y envidie, en lo de james, cuando la abandonamos y llame a edward, cuando volvio y le conte mi vida, victoria, la boda y el nacimiento de mi dulce sobrina, los Volturies, después la vida, la duende y las peleas infantiles de emmet y bella y hasta el dia de hoy, y a pesar de ser una persona fría y no demostrativa de cariño, si he querido y mucho y mi vida ha sido buena a pesar de lo que me hace falta, es lo mejor y para recuperarla me costara mucho

BELLA POV

Después de explotar el carro mi mamá me fue dando un regaño, en el cual preferí mirar por la ventana y poner mi ipod, cando llegamos me mando a cambiarme para la dichosa cena, pero cuando iba subiendo sentí que una voz conocida y dulce murmuraba "mamá" y voltee pero no había nadie y rápido volví a subir, ente a mi habitación y me bañe y aliste.

Mi vestido es mosquino cheap and chic, negro, tipo coctel pero formal e informal a la vez, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, cuello en u, tiene pedrería en los hombros y arriba del busto y en el centro un moño pequeño, se pega a la cintura y cae con vuelo en la falda, es formal y juvenil, lo acompañe con un bolso de mano negro y una zapatillas negras; me maquille natural, son sombras un poco oscura, me deje el pelo suelto recogido por una diadema muy fina.

Baje a la sala y solo Betsab mi mama y los hombres no bajaban, y luego dicen que nosotras nos tardamos

-perfecta, hija

-gracias mamá. Igual tu

-bien, y como se tardan

-CARLISLE, EMMET, APURENSE

-ya vamos- contestaron

Y me quede viendo el punto donde oí esa vocecita murmurar "mamá"

EDWARD POV

Cuando Ariana termino de decir las palabras raras, aparecí en mi claro, pero con una luz blanca y ahí empecé a ver a mi bella y a mi nessie, ami vida después y antes de ellas, y me di cuenta de algo mi vida no era feliz hasta que llego mi diosa y mi sol personal, mi bella y de regalo mi niña, y la vida que tenia antes cuando fui transformado, los años después, cuando se nos unieron os demás, mis años de rebeldía, como me iba amargando mi existencia, hasta que apareció ella en mi vida, mi ángel, los momentos que pasamos juntos en humanidad, cuando pensé que la perdía por james, y la abandone y ella me salvo dándome cuenta que la necesitaba en mi vida, y así salí del pozo donde me metí y de paso a mi familia, cuando los neófitos y el chucho de Jacob, cuando acepto casarse conmigo, la boda y la luna d miel, cuado nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, como lo rechace a mi angelito, cuando casi la pierdo en el parto y cuando tuve nessie conmigo, en la lucha con los Volturies, y cada momento feliz que pasamos juntos, las peleas de Alice y bella y emmet, mi niña como fue creciendo y ahora ver que vamos a cambiar, ver así a mi bella me si cuenta que mi familia va a cambiar y tengo que hacer algo para que eso no suceda y volvamos a esta juntos mi bella, nessie, mi familia, el perro y yo.

Ariana pov

Cuando termine de decir mi hechizo cada uno se sumio en sus vidas, menos jacob y renesme, y se dio cuenta de sus errore y lo que tenian y ahora perdieron pues si, malos APRA ellos y bueno para mi, latima que sea asi pero quisiera ayudarlos, primero completare el hechizo y me asegurare de acabarlo para después ayudarles y ahora es tiempo de que despierten en su nuevo hogar…

_**Hola, que les pareció el cap, bueno o malo, háganmelo saber por favor dejen un review y ya publique como dije, y así seguiré en las dos historia bueno por favor comente los quiero cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo **_


	4. nota muy importante leer por favor

Hola ….. Bueno chicas se se que no les gustan las notas pero es necesario y se me van a odiar odienme, bueno esto va en general para mis tres historias perdon es k la verdad ando presionadisima

CHICAS LA VERDAD NO ES EXCUSA LOS AMESTROS NOS HAN DEJADO MUCHO TRABAJO EN LOS SEMTRALES ME FUE MUY BIEN TODO LO PASE CON 10 O ARRIBA DE 9, PERO MI PROMEDIO NO FUE EL ESPERADO DE EXCELENCIA BAJE T_T BUENO SE K TAL VEZ NO LES IMPORTARA, DEPSUES SE HHA VENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO, UNA ANTOLOGIA MUCHAS COSAS Y LA SEMANA SOLO 2 DIAS TOKE LA LAP O LA COMPU DE ESCRITORIA, MI PRIMA PUES LA OPERARON Y ASI ANDUVE, LA ESCUELA UFFFFF, SALIMOS MAÑANA 21 DE DICIEMBRE Y EN VEZ DE ENTRAR COMO TODA LA REPUBLIKA POR K SOY DE MEXICO, ENTRAMOS EL 3 DE ENERO K ES ESO, ES MUY INJUSTO Y ENTRANDO SE VIENE LA MUESTRA CULTURAL DE TODAS LAS MATERIAS EN MI ESCUELA Y 2 PROYECTOS, ME CAMBIARON DE AMESTRA Y LA VERDAD SOLO HE LEIDO, HIZE EL CAPI DE dolor venganza y amor EN MI LAPTOP PERO AMI ME GUSTA MAS ESCRIBIR EN LA DE ESCRITORIO Y LO KEIRO PASAR Y NO SE ABRE ASHHH Y ME FALTA , RECUERDEN NUNCA ABANDONARE UN FIC SOLO TENGANME UN POCO DE PACIENCIA ESTE MES POR FAVOR….

DOLOR, VENGANZA Y AMOR: como es la historia k mas he tardado es la primera k voy a publika ya tengo los caps solo me falta pasarlos, ya va a ir progresando e hize un cambio de fechas pero no afectara en nada a la historia y alos capis publikados sino ayudara

Luego voy a poner una encusta a ver si cierto personaje se va o se keda pero no afectara en nada, aunk bueno me han dicho k se valla y sera lo mejor, pero sera su elleccion

Este es el k voy a publikar

GRIO DE 180 POR ALICE: queridas lo siento perdóneme este va a aser el segndo fic k publikare y pues ya lo tengo pero no se como pasmarlo bueo en este no hay ambios ni problemas aunk proximamente voy a coupar su ayuda

PRIMER AMOR ADAPTACION: chicas bella scullw ya me emando una viso lo siento ósea si puedo pero hay mucha presion por los motivos k explike al principio

Me van a decir k por k la adpate para esto, facil por k me gusta mucho escribir, es como solo un pasatiempo me encuentro conmigo misma y me alejo del exterior y se k muchos alo mejor les pasa lo mismo, soy yo la auntentika yo, no la enojona y ruda o buena y simpatica o fria y malvada soy solo yo, por eso asi k por favor no me maten noi ndada por el estilo esta historia le voy a dedicar y el principio pues va a ser parecido pero le vpoy a poner mi toke asi k por favor esperenme voy a tratar de actualizar las tres corridas o con un dia de la uno a las 2 y3, de esta semana no pasa, por favor y de nvidad una sorpresa jajajajajaajajajajajja

Por fa disculpenme ahora les voy a preguntar com kieren ke empeize el cap como bella scullw o viendo presente con recuerdos de edward y ay después la carta ustedes erogan y me avisan

BUENO DEJANDO A LADO ALS HISTORIAS VOY A PUBLIAKR MAÑANA O HOY NO SE LA VERDAD ,AÑAMA ES LA POSADA DEL TRABJO DE MI MAMA Y PUES EN LA TARDE POR FA NO SE DECEPCIONEN Y SI DE AULGUNA NO HE ELIDO SUS FICS LO SIENTO MUCHO, UBO UNO K DURE MUCHOS CAPS NO UNO VARIOS Y PUES YA LOS RETOME BUENO ESPERO NO K ME ESCUSEN K COMPREDAN BESOS CUIDENSE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LAS K YA NO SE PUEDAN METER A FANFICTION PERO BESOS Y LO MEJOR A TODOS Y NUINCA LO OLVIDEN NUCA LOS VOY A ABANDONAR

-. perl rose swan


	5. aviso!

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, katuiska cullen swan, perl rose swan,

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

¡NECESITAMOS VUESTRA AYUDA!


End file.
